Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow are used to color the skin and lips, or to moisturize, hide wrinkles, and the like. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect.
One of the long standing problems with makeups such as face makeup, lipstick, mascara, and the like, is the tendency of the cosmetic to blot or transfer from the skin or lashes onto other surfaces such as glassware, silverware, skin, or clothing. This not only creates soiling, but forces the cosmetic user to reapply the cosmetic at fairly short intervals.
Cosmetic compositions with improved transfer resistance are disclosed in a previous patent application entitled "Cosmetic Compositions With Improved Transfer Resistance", filed by Applicants'assignee as U.S. Ser. No. 990,716 on Dec. 15, 1992, which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, these transfer resistant cosmetic compositions can have a matte texture on the skin and lips.
However, some women prefer lipsticks that have a slightly glossy finish (referred to as semi-matte). In geneal, the ingredients that can be added to matte transfer resistant lipsticks to enhance gloss and provide a semi-matte finish have a tendency to compromise transfer resistance.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that cosmetic compositions containing the combination of a volatile solvent with a polymeric organosiloxane emulsifier that is miscible or soluble in the volatile solvent and has a lipophilic portion and a hydrophilic portion provides cosmetic compositions that have excellent transfer resistance, as well as providing a semi-matte finish when applied to skin.
An object of this invention is to formulate cosmetic compositions, particulary lipsticks, with long lasting adherence to skin that provides a semi-matte finish when applied to skin.
Another object of this invention is to formulate a transfer resistant cosmetic composition that provides a semi-matte finish, that, once applied to skin, resists transfer to glass, clothing, other skin, or utensils.